This invention concerns an environment-friendly active cloth and its manufacturing method, particularly having strong dirt removing force, good structure, proper softness, and being easy to wash and quick to dry.
Generally common rubbing or cleansing cloths have to use detergent at the same time for cleaning tables, tableware, glass, mirrors, etc. to permit their surfaces to be bright and shining.
However, a conventional rubbing cloth or cleansing cloth generally has rather weak dirt removing force, needing to use detergent at the same time. Sometimes a bit of cotton or string from the rubbing cloth may remain on things washed. In addition, they do not last long, having to be replaced with a new one, owing to its structure. Moreover, in washing, the rubbing cloth may be clogged with dirt, which is hard to remove, and become black and untidy, and taking some time to dry. Besides, its water absorbing feature is not good and water may remain on things washed by it, which then have to be wiped with a dry cloth again, which makes it inconvenient to use, In addition, conventional rubbing cloths have wide ranges of softness, some are so soft like a sponge and easily broken, and some very coarse and hard to damage things being washed, limiting its scope of usage.